Os Cullen e a Internet
by Thamy Engelbrecht
Summary: Como será a relação entre os Cullen e a internet? Conversas de msn, testes estúpidos, apostas, e muitas, mas muitas risadas garantidas!
1. Chapter 1

Olá, garotinhos e garotinhas menores de 80 anos. Eu estava revisando meus e-mails, e pensei como seria a relação entre meus tão amados Cullens, e a Internet. Espero que gostem, eu particularmente ri litros escrevendo.

Mil beijinhos no coração.

Cap. 1 – Carlisle Cullen.

Olá Dr. Carlisle! Você tem uma nova mensagem de: Alice Cullen.

FW: Responde ai, Carliii!!!

Que horas são? 2:15 am.

Nome que aparece na sua certidão de nascimento? Carlisle Cullen.

Apelido(s)? O super doc; meus pacientes. Irmão de Zeus; Alguma ou outra deslumbrada. "Ohh...sim...Dr. Cullen" as enfermeiras.

Velinhas que já apagou? (Idade) Mais de 300.

Quando é seu niver? 16 de junho.

Você tem bicho de estimação? O Seth conta? Se não, então não.

Cor dos olhos? Dourados.

Cor do cabelo? Entre loiro platino e louro claríssimo.

Furos? Alguns. Hehe

Tatuagens? Não.

Ama o colégio? A escola de medicina de Paris!!Vamos Delta Quo!

Lugar onde você gostaria de viver? Qualquer um onde o sol não apareça sempre.

Já praticou bungee jumpin? Várias vezes. Mais sem a cordinha elástica. Foi um fracasso total.

Já ficou bêbado? Toda noite...De amor por minha Esme!!

Coca-cola ou Pepsi? Os refrigerantes são prejudiciais à saúde, danam ao esmalte dos dentes, produzindo gases e uma dependência muito elevada e colaboram com o ganho de peso. Interromper o uso o mais rapidamente possível.

Sobremesa favorita? Beijinhos de minha Esme.

Música favorita? Qualquer uma que meu filho extremamente talentoso, Edward, toque.

Celebração mais chata ou triste? O aniversário # 18 da Bella.

Palavra(s) que você mais repete? "Tome 3 destas a cada 8 horas...". "Bella? De novo por aqui?"

Creme dental? Colgate. É ótima com as manchas de sangue. E para os humanos, ajuda a prevenir a carie.

Flor Favorita? Rosas.

Bebida alcoólica favorita? Beijinhos apaixonados da minha Esme.

Esporte favorito? Beisebol!Claro! Vamos equipe!

Animal favorito? Tigres brancos, porém estão em perigo de extinção. :'(

Personagem favorito dos simpsons?Dr. Hibbert! Que homem tão eficiente!

MTV ou Nickelodeon? Nenhum dos dois. Prefiro Discovery Home and health!

Ultima vez que visitou um hospital? Estou em um. Consultório 3, área de emergências.

Cor predominante em seu quarto? Branco e azul.

Carro ideal? Mercedes...

Cantor ou grupo musical favorito?Depende do século...

Como se vê em dez anos? Descobrindo a cura para HIV e Câncer!

Disposto a estourar o cartão de crédito? Sim, no que queira minha Esme. Que você quer meu amor?Um helicóptero? Uma viagem para paris? Te compro Paris inteiro se quiser!

Coisa mais decepcionante? Quando morre um paciente.

O melhor é...? Poder curar as pessoas, mesmo que o instinto me peça para matá-las.

De que horas você se levanta? Quando têm alguma urgência. Como agora. Peraí que já volto. *30 minutos depois*

Quem vai te responder mais rápido?Provavelmente Esme. Ela vai ler isto? Ui, vou apagar a resposta da numero 3.

Quem vai responder igual que você? Menor idéia.

Lugar que gostaria de visitar? Ilha Esme... O que acha meu amor? Segunda lua de mel?

Você queria se casar? Outra vez? CLARO QUE SIM! Esme, casa comigo?

Quem te enviou este e-mail? Edward, Seth, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie...E todas as pessoas da comunidade "House M.D" no facebook.

Algo que tenha vontade de dizer? Uma maçã por dia mantém o Dr. Em casa.

Signo do zodíaco? Sou filho de pastor, Não credito no zodíaco. Sou signo de que Deus existe!

Você dorme á tarde?Não, é perda de tempo. Além do mais, eu não posso dormir.

Cama com o sem travesseiro? Com Esme! Ai...Que delicia!

O que você está vestindo neste momento? Camisa branca, calça social café, sapatos combinando, jaleco branco e meu estetoscópio.

Você tem irmãos? Não. Só seis filhos e minha Esme!VIVA A FAMILIA!

O que faz antes de dormir? "Dormir"?Ah entendi. Ligar para o Charlie. Só para confirmar que Bella não se cortou com a colher de comer o cereal na hora do jantar.

Inverno ou verão? Inverno. Tem mais dias nublados, e eu posso trabalhar mais!

Comida preferida? Tigresa no cio.

Tem anjo da guarda? Uma coisa linda chamada Esme.

Qual o nome? (Se tem) Já disse. E S M E.

Pessoa mais louca que conhece? Alice. Mesmo que talvez Edward Também.

Consideras família algum de seus amigos? Meus amigos são minha família.

Coleções? Livros, obras de arte, artículos medicinais, amostras de sangue de meus pacientes...Que foi? Nunca se sabe quando possa precisar.

Medos? Acho que nenhum.

Medo de morrer? Nunca!

Alguém te decepcionou? Acho que o Dr. House. Estava na cara que era lúpus!

Carta o e-mail? Cartas.

Desenho ou programa favorito? Doutor House, Plantão médico (E.R)Grey's anatomy... E pushing Dayses!

O pior medo do mundo?Uma cirurgia de coração. Muito sangue...muito sangue. Mais já superei!

Melhor sentimento do mundo?Quando posso Salvar vidas.

Melhor momento na vida? ESME!!!

Um travesseiro ou dois? Quantas Esme queira.

De que cor você pintaria seu cabelo? Eu gosto da minha cor. Mais acho que a amônia não penetraria em meu cabelo.

Brinquedo favorito? Meu Mercedes.

Ingrediente favorito na salada? Eu não como salada. Acho que o que mais se aproxima de salada para mim, são os animais herbívoros.

Que música você está escutando neste momento? As enfermeiras cochichando sobre o quão sexy o Doutor Cullen é...Esperem, elas estão falando de mim?

O que odeia fazer? Enfrentar a fúria da minha Esme quando levo trabalho para casa.

Qual a sua cor favorita? Bege.

Qual é seu número favorito? 2.

De que cor é sua escova de dentes? Branca. Com alguns pontinhos vermelhos.

O que faria se ganhasse um milhão de dólares? Alguém quer um milhão de dólares? Eu dou!

Tem namorad? Esposa. Minha amada tigresa Esme.

Qual foi o ultimo filme que viu, e onde? Nascimento de um bebê. No hospital. Foi divertido quando algumas enfermeiras desmaiaram, e o diretor do hospital vomitou.

Quem te deu parabéns em seu ultimo aniversário? Minha Esme.

Dia mais feliz de sua vida? Quando beijei minha Esme.

Como você chama sua mãe? Não me lembro da ultima vez que a vi.

Já fez uma serenata? Não. Mais Ótima idéia.

Direito ou canhoto? Com qualquer uma das duas. Minha caligrafia foi eleita a caligrafia médica mais perfeita em menos tempo. O Dr. Johnson me odeia por isso.

A quem você não quer ver mais? A enfermeira Jane. Aquela mulher! Qualquer dia desses ela vai tentar me estuprar.

Dia da semana favorito? Segunda. É o dia que tenho mais pacientes!

O que você tem no bolso? A carteira, meu celular, e uma foto de minha família.

Qual é a sua utopia? Ter um neto. Que cresça normalmente.

Que horas são agora? 2:36 am. Hora de ligar para a Esme.

**************************************************************************E então? Deixem um review com a sua opinião, assim saberei se continuar ou não!

A gente se lê.

XoXo

ThAmYyYyYy'


	2. Jasper Hale

Muito obrigado a Alice Elfa Cullen. Aqui vai o do Jasper para você!

Cap. 2 – Jasper Cullen.

Olá Jazz! Você tem uma nova mensagem de: Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

FW: Quero só ver tuas respostas!

Que horas são? 17:50.

1-Nome que aparece na sua certidão de nascimento? Jasper Hale.

2-Apelido(s)? Emo, controla emoções, gay.

3-Velinhas que já apagou? (Idade) A ultima velinha que apaguei foi na semana passada. Quando faltou luz de noite.

4-Quando é seu niver? Todo mundo sabe. Pra quê perguntar?

5-Você tem bicho de estimação? Não. Seria impossível. Já basta eu querer chupar o sangue da Bella.

6-Cor dos olhos? Dourados.

7-Cor do cabelo? Loiros.

8-Furos? Só os que a Maria fez em mim.

9-Tatuagens? Isso foi alguma indireta, Carlisle? Porque se for, eu já falei que não tenho"Ricardão por sempre" tatuado na bunda!

10-Ama o colégio? De jeito nenhum! A vontade de chupar o sangue daquelas pessoas inocentes...

11-Lugar onde você gostaria de viver? Bem longe da Bella.

12-Já praticou bungee jumpin? Perdi uma aposta contra a Alice... Não gosto nem de lembrar.

13-Já ficou bêbado? Queria eu.

14-Coca-cola ou Pepsi? No meu tempo não existiam refrigerantes. Acho que a coca-cola. É o que a Bella toma.

15-Sobremesa favorita? Veado.

16-Música favorita? My chemical Romance.

17-Celebração mais chata ou triste? O aniversário n° 18 da Bella.

18-Palavra(s) que você mais repete? "Eu não sou Emo!" "Tenho que ir pegar a Alice no shopping." "Eu não vou de compras com você."

19-Creme dental? Não preciso escovar os dentes. Eu sou um vampiro e você sabe disso Carlisle! Queria que escovar os dentes fizessem algum efeito...

20-Flor Favorita? EU NÃO SOU GAY CARLISLE!

21-Bebida alcoólica favorita? Infelizmente não posso beber. Tem gosto de nada pra mim.

22-Esporte favorito? Beisebol!

23-Animal favorito? Os coelhos.

24-Personagem favorito dos simpsons?Marge. O cabelo dela melembra o doEdward, só que arrumado.

25-MTV ou Nickelodeon? MTV. Passa vários vídeos de My chemical Romance.

26-Ultima vez que visitou um hospital? Quando o Carlisle insistiu em que eu fosse vê-lo no consultório dele.

27-Cor predominante em seu quarto? Nem sei. A Alice pinta aquilo lá a cada semana.

28-Carro ideal? Moto.

29-Cantor ou grupo musical favorito? Pergunta idiota que já respondi. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!

30-Como se vê em dez anos? A psíquica é a Alice, não eu.

31-Disposto a estourar o cartão de crédito? A Alice acabou de levar o meu. Isso responde a pergunta?

32-Coisa mais decepcionante? Quando fiquei lambendo o rastro que o sangue da Bella deixou no tapete da sala.

33-O melhor é...? Poder fugir da Alice.

34-De que horas você se levanta? Infelizmente não posso dormir.

35-Quem vai te responder mais rápido?Alguém vai responder?

36-Quem vai responder igual que você? Ninguém. Eu sou único.

37-Lugar que gostaria de visitar? O Brasil. Ouvi que tenho muitas fãs por lá. *A Alice aparece e bate nele* Digo... Paris! Para comprar mais roupas para a única mulher da minha vida...

38-Você queria se casar? Quanto a isso eu não tenho escolha. *A Alice aparece e bate nele de novo*

39-Quem te enviou este e-mail? A pergunta é quem não enviou.

40-Algo que tenha vontade de dizer? *A Alice aparece e fica olhando pra ele* Eu te Amo Alice!

41-Signo do zodíaco? Eu não acredito nessas coisas.

42-Você dorme á tarde? QUEPARTE DE EU NÃOPOSSO DORMIR NÃO ENTRA NA TUA CABEÇA?!?

43-Cama com o sem travesseiro? Com Alice.

44-O que você está vestindo neste momento? Eu estava de pijama. Agora a Alice está escolhendo uma roupa paramim.

45-Você tem irmãos? Infelizmente.

46-O que faz antes de dormir? EU NÃAAAO DURMO!!!

47-Inverno ou verão? Inverno. No verão faz sol, e a Alice não pode sair de compras. Não queiram ver a Alice sem ir de compras.

48-Comida preferida? Qualquer coisa. Mais eu não consigo comer veados. O Edward matou a mãe do Bambi!

49-Tem anjo da guarda? Só se for a Alice.

50-Qual o nome? Já respondi isso.

51-Pessoa mais louca que conhece? Alice.

52-Consideras família algum de seus amigos? Ninguém quer se relacionar comigo.

53-Coleções? De cartões de crédito. Te diria quantos, mais a Alice está com todos.

54-Medos? Acho que nenhum.

55-Medo de morrer? Não posso morrer.

56-Alguém te decepcionou? O Carlisle. Nunca pensei que ele fosse me enviar testes estúpidos como este!

57-Carta o e-mail? E-mail.

58-Desenho ou programa favorito? South Park.

59-O pior medo do mundo? Que a Alice me deixe.

60-Melhor sentimento do mundo? Escutar my chemical romance, com a Alice ao meu lado.

61-Melhor momento na vida? ...

62-Um travesseiro ou dois? Dois.

63-De que cor você pintaria seu cabelo? De preto.

64-Brinquedo favorito? A Bella.

65-Ingrediente favorito na salada? Eu não como nada disso!!!!

66-Que música você está escutando neste momento? "Vampires Will never hurt you" – My Chemical Romance.

67-O que odeia fazer? Escutar o Emmett e a Rosalie em seus 'momentos privados'.

68-Qual a sua cor favorita? Preto.

69-Qual é seu número favorito? 69.

70-De que cor é sua escova de dentes? Me recuso a responder.

71-O que faria se ganhasse um milhão de dólares? Daria para a Alice. Acho que isso a manteria distraída no shopping por uns 15 minutos.

72-Tem namorad? In...Digo, graças a Deus!

73-Qual foi o ultimo filme que viu, e onde? Titanic. Com o resto da família na sala.

74-Quem te deu parabéns em seu ultimo aniversário? Ninguém se lembrou.

75-Dia mais feliz de sua vida? Quando encontrei a Alice.

76-Como você chama sua mãe? Esme.

77- Já fez uma serenata? Não. A Alice nunca para em casa.

78-Direito ou canhoto? Escrevo com ambas.

79-A quem você não quer ver mais? A vendedora da Victoria's Secret. Ela insiste em dizer que sou gay.

80-Dia da semana favorito? Domingo.

81-O que você tem no bolso? Um momento...Minha carteira estava aqui faz dois segundos, eu juro.

82-Qual é a sua utopia? Passar mais de 5 minutos com a Alice. Nos quais ela não esteja comprando algo.

83-Que horas são agora? 17:51. **************************************************************************

Não ficou muito bom, mais prometo compensar isso com o próximo!

A gente se lê,

XoXo

Thamyyyyy'


End file.
